chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation Ice Spear
Codename: Ice Spear *'Date: '''290.325.M41 *'Commanding Officer: Chapter Master *'Forces: '''97 Marines, 6 Apothecaries, 8 Revenants, 2 Predator tanks. *'Location: 'Agrost Canyon, Coordinates 23.59/44.90, Mormark, Sector Deus, Segmentum Obscurus *'Enemy: Estimated 4000 Men of Iron, 38 tanks and Heavy Armour units, Wrath-assimilated Reaver Titan "Imperator Invictus", 2 Wrath Warhound Titans. *'Objectives: '''Destroy or capture enemy Titans, prevent enemy force from flanking 6th Reserve Army and cutting of Army Group 'West'. *'Description: The Space Marines deployed their predators at the end of the canyon, with their infantry lining the edge of it, they also set charges on the canyon walls. When the enemy column was firmly in the canyon the charges were detonated, crushing many wardroids with rubbled. The Space Marines opened fire, cutting down many droids, and the Predators managed to take out one of the infernal Warhounds. Everything was going well, when suddenly the enemy Reaver loosed a devastating barrage, causing far more damage than could have possibly been expected, two-dozen brothers were vaporized instantly, a staggering blow. Nevertheless, the Space Marines conrinued to pour fire into the massed ranks of machines, whilst the Revenants, cloaked on the canyon floor, attempted to sabotage the titans. Chapter Master recieved a call from the Imperial Guard, saying enemy aircraft were inbound, fortunately a nearby allied squadron was also inbound, and would keep the enemy fighters engaged in the air. Disastrously, Chapter Master was then visited by an emissary of the Laughing God, questioning him as to why he had not repaid his debt. Things then started going horribly wrong for the Astartes, with Chapter Master incapacitated, the Space Marines were having trouble rallying together. Then, through some miraculous force of will, Chapter Master cast out the emissary, and leapt from the canyone ridge onto the Reaver titan. He entered and fought his way to the bridge, where he killed the enemy AI commander, Proteus 34's physical form, liberated Ironhaunt, and interfaced with the Titan's machine-spirit in an effort to cease it's slaughter of his brothers. Whilst inside the machine, Chapter Master spread like a virus, assimilating it's programs just as the Wrath has assimilated the Titan. He found Proteus 34's program form, and battled it for control of the titan, he was successful in wresting control from Proteus, as well as (supposedly) freeing him from his Wrath influence, making him an independant AI. Chapter Master then turned the Reaver's guns on the packed wardroids lining the canyon floor, and evaporated every last one of them. When he emerged from the Reaver, he saw the devastation that had been wrought on his men. A mixture of the Laughing God's trickery and catastrophically bad luck, had resulted in the deaths of 89 marines, including Captain Merkon. This dark day for the Ghosts of Retribution was finally over. *'Aftermath: '''Enemy column destroyed, independant AI Proteus 34 recovered. *Losses: Second Captain Merkon, 83 battle brothers, 3 Apothecaries, 2 Revenants, . *'Gains: Power Gladius "Ironhaunt", 2 Wrath Warhound Titans obliterated, 4000 Wrath wardroids, 38 Wrath Heavy armour units destroyed, Wrath-assimilated Reaver Titan reclaimed. Potential AI 'ally' in Proteus 34. Category:Ground Battles Category:Chapter Operations